My Life
by AshleeTheDragon
Summary: On set, they are only mentee and mentor. How about when there aren't any cameras around, though? This is a Zach Braff/John C McGinley story, although you can think of it as JD/Cox. Smutty Two-shot.
1. Part 1

Hello Scrubs fans! I hope you like this story, even though its...technically not a Scrubs fic. It is JD/Cox in the sense of their actors though, so bear with me and read! hehehe, naughtiness will come in the second part.

----

They were so close now, closer than they should have been.

If anyone else was in the room, they'd be demanding one thing and one thing only. "Why?" Sure, their little flings were not unusual nor unexpected. They had hooked up so many times throughout the years, it was almost a routine. This time, however, it was different. Different, because one was about to get married in a few days, to someone that was definitely not the person she was with now. The other, well... he was having a baby with a wonderful woman, a woman that he was supposed to be salvaging some sort of relationship with.

It was not supposed to be this way, not at all, and yet...those factors didn't seem to click in their minds.

The two young doctors were here now instead of where they should be. Perhaps it was out of fear from the new changes...perhaps it was some desperate attempt to escape the choices that could never really be undone. Whatever the reason, it drove them here, to stare hard at each other, eyes penetrating deeply. It was these unknown reasons that made them not care that they were probably about to make the biggest mistake of their lives.

The blonde was lying easily on her right side, the dark haired man on his left. Curled up on the not so comfortable bed in the empty patients room, they seemed to be even closer now, their lips merely centimeters away. So close now, they were even able to taste each other's breath, and yet...still not completely together. Another second though, and they would be joined. Only one more inch, and there was no going back...

Suddenly, someone was shouting at them to stop, breaking their concentration. To some, it might make some people jump up out of surprise, immediately separate and hide their heads with guilt or shame. To the two, it didn't even startle them at all, let alone pull them away from each other.

Maybe that was because...they knew they were going to be stopped anyways.

At the queue given, the man's entire body language changed from serious and loving....to full out grinning, which earned a small, happy sound from his equally quirky partner. Waggling his eyebrows at the now giggling blonde, he decided to close the distance anyways, despite the fact that the mirage had broken. As a reward, for maybe their friendship or a scene well done, he leaned in to place a harmless peck on the lips, which only created a few more laughs against his lips, a humorous sounding 'stop' erupting and hardly sounding effective.

"Zach...I said that's a rap," was spoken, the tone sounding exasperated with the young man. Michael had been watching them with...less than interest. And Zach, no longer JD, had pushed himself up on his elbows and turned to grin wildly at the camera man, cracking some lewd jokes that needn't be repeated, rising a laugh from him and Sarah...who _had_ calmed down but was now giggling to herself again.

"Oh, I know. That was for me and her for a job well done," finally replied the actor, not seeming to his director had given up getting an excuse from him and was now talking to someone else. Hopping off the bed, a glance was thrown over at one person in particular, who might have gotten angry at the fiasco: a curly red head who had been sitting offside and...pretending to read something. Normally, Zach wouldn't care if he offended anyone, but this was different....he didn't need to piss off any one's lover. The other man had been shaking his head in slight disbelief at what was going on, although a smile was dancing on his lips nonetheless.

That was good. He didn't need to get the guy jealous now over his antics.

Perking up immediately at the sound of Bill, their main director, calling them all to 'gather round' in a typical fashion, the younger actor turned his attention away to migrate where he needed to go. Actors, actresses, stage crews, extras, everyone was soon huddled in to a small crowd before one of their bosses, quieting down as he started to speak those words that everyone was dying to hear.

"Alright people! I know you've all been working real hard these past few months, some more than others. I am happy to say that was our last scene that needed to get done...and with that being said, this season of scrubs is officially over, and your vacations have begun. We hope to see you back next time."

A typical celebratory cheer followed, although no hats were thrown. Immediately people dispersed, already planning to finish up any menial tasks that had to get accomplished before heading out for a few months. It _had _been hard work, not just for the actors either. Props, outfits, scenes, it was all a hassle. It was over for now, though. Everyone was excited to take a break for a while and...

Well, only time would tell.

**-**

_Really...how hard is it to match up some simple pairs?_ The young actor thought mildly, staring angrily at the alert that informed him no more moves were available.

The small, but very luxurious living room he was currently in was alive with the sound of the television in the background and humming from the computer as Zach stared blankly at the screen. He was adorned with a long sleeved sweater striped with black and gray stripes, black sweat pants, and a maroon knit cap. A bowl of half eaten Cheerios was sitting by him: his crappy bachelor style dinner.

Although, most bachelors probably ate pizza or Chinese take-out...

Sighing and finally receding to start the game over again, he moved to grab his cup of coffee, eyes moving to stare at the news for a minute at the sound of the weather broadcast finally coming on. Apparently there was news about the possibility of a few major storms over the next few days. Highly doubtful, considering this _was _California, but...one couldn't be too sure. Especially when he had a flight arranged in a few days.

Instead of traveling wherever he could ever go, really...going back home felt like the best plan. Visit family and relax, exactly what he needed.

Eyes moving back to his Mahjongg game, the young actor only needed a second to finally found the match he was looking for. When there was nothing to do except stay home by yourself, the dark haired male really loved to use his mind, whether it be Solitaire, Sudoku....it kept his mind trained, and it was fun. Except when, of course, you ran out of moves.

Point being, he hated being a couch potato...most of the time. Some days were just lazy. Although, you couldn't get much lazier than sitting at home on your a-

Brisk knocking stopped him from his thought process and from clicking on his located tile. A small, confused frown splayed on his boyish face, immediately giving away the fact that he had no expected visitors coming over. And with a quick glance over at the time, it only left him more puzzled.

Nine. Who would be over this late at night? It couldn't be....oh. Oh!

With a barely concealed grin at who it _could _be, he pushed himself away from the computer and sat up, long legs trotting over to the door on black socks. Quickly he paused to smooth himself out a bit, hoping to God that he looked somewhat decent. With a quick peak through the door hole to verify his suspicions, he took yet another second to try and smother his hair down even further. Finally...semi-satisfied, he unlatched everything to open up.

His guest, decked with dark Levi jeans and an unbuttoned black shirt over a plan white wife beater, was armed with a bottle of wine and an appreciative look aimed in his direction. Dammit, so fucking gorgeous, and yet he himself...probably looked like a hobo.

It didn't help that the other had noticed as well. "Nice, Zach. Those your pajamas or something?" The older man murmured, blue gaze traveling all over the younger's body and causing shivers of emotion to erupt at the now grinning male, who was standing aside to let him in, closing the door after the larger man came through the threshold.

"Sorry John, I don't walk around my apartment in sexy PJs."

A laugh answered him, followed up with one of those big, strong hands moving to ruffle in his messy, non-gelled hair. "Who says I don't find those sexy?" Was asked, the see through bottle held up with a quirked eyebrow, as it were a peace offering. Perhaps it was, in a way only the two could understand.

The wine was grabbed and moved in to the kitchen. This was a temporary home with not much for parties, and because of this there was no fancy wine chillers he could bring out to use. So, simply sticking it in to a cooking pot with some ice would have to do, the dark haired male decided whilst rummaging through his freezer, armed with said cooking pot.

God, how much of a fool must he look like. It was nice enough for John to have come over, let alone bring him expensive wine...and here he was in his jogging outfit putting his guest's present in to a no-brand cooking pot filled with ice.

In his defense, the guy could have at _least_ called him ahead of time.

As this was going on, with slight humiliation and embarrassment might one add, the red head didn't seem to care. Those eyes were traveling again...although this time, they were closely examining the room about him, mostly taking in what went on during Braff's free-time. Although they had visited each other quite often, it had always been at the other mans place, simply because it was closer to work. This would be the first time he had been in the little bachelor's place.

Then of course, after inspection, that gaze moved back to the young man, although the only thing that was available to stare at was a certain someone's backside, since the rest of him was pretty much buried in the ice tray....although the view was not bad, not bad at all...

In fact, McGinley even had to clear his throat before finding the voice to speak again. "So...what's the deal kid, you just sit at home and isolate yourself most of the time?"

A small hum was given as the young actor reappeared fully, the metal pot now half full of ice. The door was closed with a socked foot, and the chilly tub was set on the counter before an answer was given. "Well considering I socialize so much at work already and I don't get any free time to myself.." was offered teasingly, a scrawny arm moving to grab the wine and finally place it in it's new icy home.

"Alright, I get it. Night time is your time," the rough voice offered humorously, the blue eyes lit up as they usually were when off set and out of character. Although they always glowed just a bit more around the dark haired male....even if the owner of those beautiful icy blues would never admit it.

Those eyes, Zach thought while staring at the heated gaze, were beautiful. They always seemed to change shades during certain times. Like when the man was angry, they would always darken in to a stormy sea. They were always so observant as well, as if they couldn't help themselves but to thoroughly explore anything in their path. They did so as they were the eyes of Dr. Cox and McGinley alike.

With a sudden realization that they were staring at each other quite intently, the trance was broken, Zach turning away quickly to go find some champagne glasses for later. Though those eyes were still latched on to the lean back for a minute, before they were catching glimpse of a rectangle of white contrasting with the marble of the counter top. With a small clear of the throat, a strong arm moved to pick up the object. "You are probably the only person who doesn't read their mail right away." Was offered to break the silence, the free hand busy with rummaging through the drawers, hoping to catch a letter opener or a small knife.

Zach snorted, setting the glass down and turning around, leaning back against one of the counters. He was trying to seem uninterested, try to seem nonchalant... but the dirty little secret he had was that he was watching intently, secretly enthralled with watching his guest's antics. No, he did not see 'looking for letter opener' as fascinating, that wasn't what held his attention.

...Those hands. The ones he knew could snap a person's neck in a mere second, or gently brush across skin the most careful of movements. His eyes were enraptured as the powerful appendages continued their excavation through the drawers. "I didn't realize you were supposed to bring wine over when trying to criticize your partner's lifestyle." He forced out smoothly, half away in dreamland, remembering how strong and dexterous they really were...

"I aim to please..." John grunted as his curious fingers found what they were looking for amongst the junk. Holding up the small weapon with a grace that only came from years of experience handling such tools, those same deft little fingers manipulated the handle so it spun in his grasp a few times, elegantly and flawlessly, unknowingly causing his audience to lose their breath at the display, the figure shifting uncomfortably. After humoring himself with the little trick for a few seconds, the blade was moved to slice easily through the envelope, releasing whatever was waiting inside in to the open air. "There you g.."

The offering hand holding out the parcel wavered slightly, the owner finally noticing the look on the younger man's face. "..What?" Was asked, a concerned voice creeping through instantly. Mind you, the look wasn't one of distress or bad, so to say. It was just a look...that didn't seem to fit. It was a hazy, wanting gaze that only came around when well...dirty things were happening. But, surely...

At first, the younger man didn't look ready to share anything. In fact, he looked pretty much like a kid caught with their hands in the cookie jar. When a throat was loudly cleared though, he finally shifted his gaze away, mumbling at first. Then, he blinked and repeated it a bit louder. "I...ah, I just, love it when you do that," was offered quietly, a small blush creeping on to that boyish face of his.

Instead of clarifying, it only seemed to add more confusion though, for all he got in response was a slight tilt of the head, hand slowly manipulating the blade again while thinking...which only exacerbated things, really.

"When I do..." Realizing on how Zach was slowly shifting in to that wanton slut mode he got in to sometimes, blue gaze clashed with steel in realization. "Oh. When I..?" Was offered, the knife held up to clarify. With a shy nod as confirmation, it fully dawned on him. A sly grin started to spread over his strong face, blue eyes lighting in a whole new type of fire. He moved to whirl the delicate instrument around again, bemusedly watching the kid's own orbs of sky trailing after every move of the blade. Slowly, the heavier man was moving forward, still manipulating the knife as he advanced slowly. The grin turned feral as the younger man tried to back up, heat in his face and eyes only growing more.

If that was possible, since he _was _in wanton slut mode.

"Well kid, I have to ask...is this, turning you on?" He purred out deeply, so close to the other that he stopped his little tricks, as if afraid to accidentally lose control and cause harm instead of enticing. It was now being held backwards at his side, with the blade extending from his pinkie.

Ignoring the fact he was flustered and hard like hell _and_ back up in a corner, Zach only smiled lightly in response, ever so slightly shifting closer in order to relish in the body heat that could now be shared between them from the proximity. Fluttering his eyes lightly in a way that he knew would drive the other mad, he huskily replied with a sentence that sealed his fate for the night.

"Maybe you should come over here and find out for yourself."

---TBC---


	2. Part 2

Second part here! I got lazy then forgetful to post it up here even though I posted it at scrubsfic. At least I remembered now, eh...he?

Anyways...WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: HEAVY MALE ON MALE, ADULT SITUATIONS, AND LANGUAGE. Don't like? Why the eff are you here then?!

------

It was silent besides the background noise of the room, but there were no words spoken. The two were holding a fiery gaze, despite the icy blue colors that held the heated source. Each side was holding wants and ideas and needs that were entirely different from each other but also exactly alike. Those emotional sources drifted between them without sight, smell, taste, or sound. The two simply felt it, simply _knew_. That's how the older man found himself finally pushing forwards, up against the other, not only connecting them physically but on some spiritual level that only they knew.

"You are pretty excited..." was murmured lightly, the evidence of his statement pressed against a strong thigh. A twitch from those slender hips occurred first, before shaky hands rose to find shelter in the thick, curly locks of hair, gripping tightly. Zach's eyes were alight with a lazy, smouldering look that sent small tremors through every muscle in his body.

"Didn't believe me?" The dark haired male murmured, grinding himself lightly against that muscled leg.

With a barely contained groan, John bore his lips upon the darker haired male instantly, having to tilt his head up slightly because of the fact that Braff...was actually a bit taller than him. Nevertheless, he was in charge, using his arms to press them as close as two separate bodies could get. Their teeth clicked together lightly as they opened mouths and touched tongues. They never tongue wrestled for dominance...they just danced.

It was never about competition, they always assumed.

"Come here, big boy," was muttered against swollen lips, those big hands urging the skinnier man to wrap his lithe legs around the thick torso before him, the knife already discarded during the fray. McGinley was...so undeniably strong, and it showed in every aspect in life, especially when doing his many stunts for work. But hell, even the way he walked spoke volumes of his sheer strength, which he was using to ease his younger lover up on to the counter top.

Said lover was taking the time to murmur sweet, dirty things in his ear, kissing the skin of the neck before him gently, whimpering when the large palm drifted lightly across his restrained cock. The other fingers were at his head, gently sliding underneath the skull cap and forcing it to slide off, thick digits caressing strands of dark hair.

John finally pulled away with a lazy smile, still ghosting his hand over the front of the other's tented crotch. "Do you know what makes this night really special?" He was smiling, waiting patiently as his lover was trying to catch a well needed breath in order to properly give an answer.

"We can...finally do it without a condom?"

There was a possessive growl at this, teeth moving to nip at the skin of the boy's jaw line. That actually was one of the things that really highlighted this occasion, as a step further in to their future. They had been going out for a while, but for safety's sake and unsure about whether things would become steady between them, they had been using protection. That was before deciding to take the plunge and get a little more committed.

So after becoming something more than just boyfriends, they had went in together to get tested, getting many, many stares. After all, not many guys walked hand-in-hand to a test clinic and asked to get checked up. Nevertheless, they ignored the quirky and evil gazes from the others and patiently waited, secretly urging for the news to be good.

This was the night after receiving the news: both had a clean bill of health.

Which led back to this moment before them. "Well..besides the fact that yes, I can finally have you and feel the whole experience..." a small whimper escaped from the body he was carefully pleasuring with teeth and lips, "The one thing I really am going to enjoy the most about tonight..." the curly head lifted from its attack on the pale neck, mouth stretched in to that wolfish smile again.

"I finally get to taste you."

That small sentence nearly made Zach come right then and there, from the sheer implications of it. Instead, he took a shaky breath, closing his eyes as fingers carefully moved to work at the knot in his pants. Out of every scenario played in his mind, the younger actor would have never dreamed that John would actually offer...I mean, it seemed cliché, but true that _he himself_ would have been expected to...well, get on hands and knees. The fact that it was reversed kept him frozen in place, unable to assist when hands were tugging at the sweats material.

"Kid...kid, do you mind?" Finally broke through, only mildly irritated. "Don't tell me you've conked out on me now."

With a small sigh of bliss, said raven moved to lay on his back, lifting his hips up enough to help shed his lower garments. "No no. Just thinking.." the sentence died, trailing off when his love got a heavy look of pleasure on his face. "What?"

The gaze, he noticed, was...blatantly staring at his crotch, although it moved up to acknowledge his words. "Alright, you're only allowed to wear those boxers around me." Those eyes immediately went down again, as if caught in some kind of...trance.

Zach breathlessly laughed, glancing down at himself. "What? Why?" He choked out, curious digits slipping ever so slightly beneath the black material.

"Those things are tight...they show your delicious cock off too much." It was too painfully obvious. They were almost like latex material, the outline of the hard member inside leaving nothing to the imagination.

Although the site was lovely, the tight, black boxers were removed as well soon, leaving the lower body nude and exposed to the man looming over him. The heavy eyes were still staring hungrily at his arousal, the large body slowly sliding down to align itself properly. Zach moaned, throwing one arm over his eyes and clenching the material of his sweater with the free hand, not able to take in the sight and experience alone, not the first time.

The amused voice reached his ears and his cock, for it was close enough for the breath to tickle the sensitive skin. "I haven't even done anything yet.." A tongue followed after, lightly tracing up a vein on the underside that the young actor was all too familiar with, one that was incredibly sensitive to touch. He had to bite down on the material in his mouth to keep from moaning-only to yelp when his side was lightly pinched.

"Don't keep those pretty noises back."

"I haaaave, neighbors...you know!" Was forced out, roughly because well, it was so damn hard to talk while a certain someone was distracting him by wrapping his lips around the head of the swollen need, lips pursed tightly around the skin. Those big, 'crazy' eyes slid halfway shut, enjoying the experience as much as his lover was. Not to say he enjoyed 'sucking cock', that wasn't it. He just...well...

He supposed he enjoyed sucking Zach Braff cock. The mere thought had been such a turn on, and now that he was actually doing it, the taste, the smell, the feel....it could have been enough to get him off, although he might never live that down if that really happened.

With a smirk for his secret thoughts, he pulled the younger man in deeper, throat automatically relaxed for the extra space. Whether this was because he no longer had a gag reflex, or he had been practicing for this very moment on some now thoroughly violated foods, one couldn't be too sure. It was probably both though.

Another thing that John would never admit was the fact that Zach was...actually an inch longer than him. But where he lacked length, he certainly made up for in girth. Not that he was jealous, that wasn't it at all. It was just the fact that even though wanted to take everything in, to be able to please to the fullest....it was difficult with all that length.

He did his best though, pushing down as far as his throat would tolerate, glad that it was only about two inches that was left unattended, although he took care of that neglected skin by stroking it gently with fingertips and palm. Apparently he was doing a hell of a good job though, since it only took moments until Zach was gripping his hair tight, thrusting once and releasing, the thick, substance flowing down his throat. The older man was careful to pull back though, so that he could actually taste it before it was digested. The taste was actually....enthralling, and he took his time lapping up any spilled and left behind.

John moved up after cleaning up the mess, lightly resting his body against the shaky males below. He reached his arms out to cradle his sweaty face, calloused thumbs gently circling and prodding the skin of the neck as he rained small kisses on to a sticky cheek. Not waiting for the other to recover, he pulled the man upright. He urged the other to wrap limbs around him before picking the young man up as if he were a child, murmuring softly in to the dark locks of hair and pressing gentle kisses to an exposed ear while making the trip to the bedroom.

He finally received a satisfied groan in response. "I can't wait to return the favor," the young man murmured, voice thick from their activities.

"Well then I can't wait either," was given back, and the man paused in step for a minute. "This..._is_ your bedroom door, right?"

A low chuckle was given, and the shaky body half turned in order for a skinny hand to reach over and grasp one of the doorknobs, pushing it open. "Close enough, unless you were planning to sex me up in the bathroom."

The strong body turned, pushing the rest of the door open with the bulk of his back, a deep hum coming from the broad chest and reverberating in to the sticky sweatshirt still being worn. "Well, as much as that being a perfectly fine idea, I think that can wait for another time."

Surprisingly, John hit the bed backwards, falling so that it was the younger actor perched on top, not wanting to crush the lithe body. Although their intentions were clearer than ever before, they didn't move just yet, selecting a few moments to simply lay there, one trying to even their breath still. Blue eyes were entangled once more, and Zach smiled, leaning down to steal a kiss, softly, moving a hand up to brush gently across the man's stubble, feeling the contrast of his own, softer skin. He found his actions mimicked after a moment, the rougher hands still so gentle with his face.

"God, I love you," was spoken out, before a kiss busied their lips, their movements against each other slow and thorough. It's compliment was murmured unintelligibly in to the kiss, but it was heard, and it only increased the pleasure. The large body was pushing up again, carefully moving to push the other back on to the bed, the body moving down once more.

"Ah, Jesus, John...don't tell me you're doing it again."

A laugh was hardly muffled by a bony hip, a kiss following it. "I'm sure you'd love that," the man retorted casually, using his calloused hands to gently separate those long legs open wide. Before any demands could be spoken, a naughty tongue silenced any inquiry, tracing lightly over the exposed skin running just above the boy's clenching ring of muscles.

Zach has never known the pleasure of perineum stimulation, and the feeling was...incredible. He could hardly keep himself from gasping as the wet muscle laved at the skin gently, ever so often brushing against his entrance. And God, if he didn't stop clawing his hands in to the bed, he would have to buy new sheets. He grabbed at the material, pulling especially when those caresses were being focused lower. "Shit!"

John just grinned, lapping at the hole a few more times before moving his lips higher again, this time pressing a kiss to the area before sucking on it lightly, wondering if he could place a hickey there. Meanwhile, one of his hands let go of the trembling thigh, moving to dig through his jean pockets. The younger man didn't notice exactly what was going on below, that is, until something cold pressed up against him, making a noise of surprise as a nimble fingers moved to push inside his body.

_'Well well, someone is getting impatient,' _the young man was able to process, groaning as teeth were now involved, nibbling and biting delicately. Those digits pumped gently in and out, stretching and scissoring, only a small preview of what was to come. It helped though that they _had_ done this a few times, and Zach knew how to relax enough to get his muscles stretched.

Soon enough, those fingers were pulling out, and the elder man was currently aware that he was..still, in fact, completely dressed. _'How could I survive in such harsh conditions?'_ he mildly though, now painfully aware that he was swelling quite uncomfortably in the restricting garments. With a barely concealed groan of discomfort, the slicked fingers were now popping off the button and releasing the zipper with gusto, eagerly pulled off along with the briefs underneath them.

With amusement, the older man suddenly realized that the body beneath his own still bore that striped sweatshirt. Well,if the kid was going to keep his shirt on, so would he.

Moving down again, he found himself welcomed in to a warm embrace, pulled close enough so that the hard, thick need was pressed directly against Zach, and it only took a small nudge on both parts until the head was inside with a small, wet noise.

John sighed in to the sweaty neck, continuing to push himself in to the relaxed boy as patiently as he had ever known. God, was it so hard to resist any rough play, though, now that he was finally able to _feel_ without the layer of latex surrounding him. It was...so warm and wet inside, the muscles soft and yet so strong as they tensed around him, causing him to buck slightly and groan.

"S-sorry.."

Zach shook his head in a wordless acceptance, finally able to breathe properly when the man was fully sheathed inside. It was the same for him. Instead of feeling something rubbery filling him, it was..flesh, slick flesh inside him, proving that it was actually his lover that he was united with. He nibbled lightly on the strong jaw line before him, following the curve until it met a pair of desperate lips, pressing together with teeth and tongue.

Zach pulled away after a few second, a thin trail of saliva still connecting them. "Go," he managed, glad that his request was immediately taken and the hard organ inside him was pulling back out, leaving halfway before thrusting in once more, brushing immediately up against his prostate and causing him to buck up, a curse escaping, a hand moving to grip his tightly, the other hand lightly tracing the smooth, soft stomach below.

"So beautiful, Zach...God, I love you, love you.." was spoken hoarsely in to his ear, each word punctuated with a sharp thrust.

It had the pressure and compassion that they felt their very first time, which seemed like only yesterday. So much that they both knew it wasn't going to last long, and so neither complained when those hard thrusts stopped right before completion, a few minutes spent simply holding each other and kissing before starting the pace back up, letting them stay united longer. All good things come to an end though; the pressure soon became too much, their tempo immediately rough and fast, pulling them over almost violently, names thrown in to the night.

"John, ah, fuck..." Zach moaned out, feeling his climax prolong itself at the feel of the other releasing deep inside, something that was entirely new but greatly appreciated. His own essence made itself home on their shirts, something that they would probably bitch about later. It wasn't a concern now, though.

They stayed as they are for the moment, enjoying the feeling of being one. Zach's hands were facing upwards on the pillow, each one next to his head, their mates gently wrapped with them. They were caught in a gaze once more, and John was suddenly asking, "do you want to come home with me? I mean...for the vacation?"

Zach merely smiled and nodded, and that was the end of that.

John took a deep breath in response, pressing a hand down gently on the stomach again and pulling himself out from the other. He couldn't look down just yet, knowing that if he saw his own seed following after, he'd end up losing it...losing it in a good way, of course. Right now, though, all he wanted was to collapse on the bed, which he did....wanted to wrap up with his lover, which he did also....and he wanted...

He wanted...well, he wanted some wine now. "Say Zach...mind if we bust open that bottle now?

".....You're probably the only man I've ever known who enjoys sexing up his partner before getting them drunk."

---END---


End file.
